


热夜与梦Fever In The Late Night Dream

by IlexIlif



Category: Assassin'Creed IV:Black Flag, Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlexIlif/pseuds/IlexIlif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在夏季一个闷热的夜晚爱德华似乎沉入了一个酒精与汗水气味的湿梦，家乡的寒鸦羽翼上携着海水的气息。但当他醒来之后，却无法确定那是否真的只是一个梦境。</p>
            </blockquote>





	热夜与梦Fever In The Late Night Dream

“Captain…”  
低语声将爱德华从昏沉无梦的睡眠中惊醒。他挣扎着起身，却又因宿醉的头痛而跌了回去。薄薄垫单下木制的床板硌得他生疼，他缩了一下咳嗽出声，叹息般地呼出带着酒气的鼻息。  
该死的夏天。他抬手抹了抹汗津津的脸侧，艰难地转动脖子，视野中依然一片模糊。醉意来袭之时他根本没精力更衣，而此时汗水已经浸透刺客长袍的布料。在他几乎就要以为刚才的低语源于梦境而 放松下来时，声音再一次地响起了。  
“…Edward。”  
沙哑的声音几乎与深夜房间内阴影模糊的羽状边缘融为一体。他无法辩别出那是谁的声音，却莫名地觉得熟悉。  
爱德华皱起了眉。他眯起眼睛试图让视线聚焦，双手悄然握起拳随时预备着绷紧手臂上的肌肉弹出袖剑。  
“别紧张。”  
爱德华感到一片更加浓重的阴影向自己靠近，却在能够做出任何动作之前就被捏住了手腕，那力道之重让他险些痛呼出声。  
“嘘…别紧张，我的船长。”面容莫辨的人影低声安抚着，仅用一手便禁锢住他的双腕，空出一只手食指轻轻按在他唇上示意他噤声。手指离开时爱德华感到指上厚茧划过他嘴唇的粗粝质感，随后那手灵巧地解开了他袖剑的搭扣。他听见自己两只袖剑随后落在地板上的轻响，已习惯了袖剑重量的手腕此刻让他感到从未有过的脆弱。那人一手扣住他两腕向后推去，他挺身挣扎起来，但突然涌上脸颊的酒劲却让他一阵眩晕。  
再也不该死地一次喝这么多了。爱德华咬着牙暗自发下狠誓，虽然这显然已经不是他第一次这么对自己说了。模糊的人影将他的手腕绑在床头的铁栏上，粗过拇指的粗糙绳索巧妙地绕在了袖口波状褶皱的布料之上。爱德华昏昏沉沉地想着，一个漂亮又结实的拉脱结？是个活结，但以自己现在的情况…爱德华用力拽动手臂，只感到腕处的绳子更加收紧了。  
他咒骂了起来。  
“别动。”声音警告道，爱德华却越发骂骂咧咧地用力扭动身子挣扎，直到感到床板略微下沉了些，那人的重量压了上来，正在他的小腹上方。他的施压者双手抓住他的领子，在他意识到什么之前就猛地发力向两旁扯开。爱德华闷哼了声随后喘出一口气，辨别出那人的声音中带上了笑意。  
“…我还没听过这么多种骂人的花样。”  
这太他妈热了。裸露出来的胸膛没有给他带来任何凉意的慰藉，反而更让与布料接触摩擦的皮肤越发显得滚烫，更别说身上那人的体温还正在从他压着自己的地方传来。  
“…piss off.”爱德华嘶声道，嗓音中的喑哑让这句示威失去了原本该有的威慑力。那个人嗤笑了一声,随后发出了一个音节,微微举起手中的一个物体向他示意。   
“朗姆。”  
爱德华起先没能理解，但他辨认出了酒瓶的形状。他朦胧地看到对方咬住了酒瓶的木塞，将它拔出来吐开后举起瓶子灌了一口。他想说些什么，但在能够发出任何声音之前双唇就被堵住了。他愣了一瞬，意识到压在自己唇上温热的柔软正是那人的吻，随后下巴被一定的力道托住，已带上体温的酒液顺着这个吻渡进了他的口中。没有防备的爱德华被呛了一下，酒精灼烧着他的喉咙，些许酒液来不及咽下于是只得顺着嘴角流下。恼怒之下爱德华狠狠咬上了对方的下唇，在舌尖尝到血的腥甜时才终于被放开。  
爱德华吐掉一口混合着血腥与酒精气味的唾液，在咳嗽的间隙中大口喘息着汲取空气。那个人笑了起来，欣赏着爱德华颊上因缺氧而染上的红晕，舔去唇上的血沫晃了晃手中的酒瓶。  
“怎样，再来点吗？我的船长。”  
爱德华被刚才的酒精呛得眼眶发红，半眯着眼睛危险地看着眼前的人，随后——他想着自己一定是疯了——手臂发力撑起上身，带着一股发狠的劲头吻上了对方。那人也许为爱德华的主动而惊异，但他并没有片刻迟疑。没人去在意酒瓶落在床板上的声音，那人以同样的力道回应着爱德华，一手托住他的后脑手指插入发丝之中，另一手捧着他的脸侧拇指摩挲蹭过他下巴上细碎的沙金色胡茬。爱德华知道自己很擅长这个——无论是从技巧还是从屏息时间方面而言。但他越发感到相比一个吻这更像是一场博弈，而对方与他相当。一阵细微的刺痛袭来，爱德华意识到自己的嘴唇也裂开了。一个带着挑衅与粘稠血腥味的对抗般的亲吻，他想着。以及刺痛——这一切看起来都称得上是疯狂。  
再次分开之时两人都已气喘不已，起伏着胸膛平稳气息。那人首先喘息着笑了出声：“不糟嘛。”爱德华扯起一抹冷笑打算还以嘲讽，不料刚张嘴就被布条勒住了，布条末端转到脑后扎紧。绷紧的布条勒进了他的嘴角，陷进他脸颊两侧的肌肉，使他发出的所有声音都变成了含混不清的闷哼。随后他被捏住了脸颊和下巴，头被略显粗暴地扭向一侧。微凉的瓶口贴上了他的脸颊，凉意随着倾倒而出的液体沾湿了他滚烫的皮肤，顺着脸侧的线条滑进他的领口，流过颈项和锁骨，一路蜿蜒到胸膛。  
他下意识地颤抖了一下，随后听见了金属相互磨蹭轻碰的声音。这声音在他混沌的思维中留下一抹印记，随后他便意识到声响源于两枚金币。金币？爱德华略微扬起下巴困惑地看着对方松松夹在指间的两枚金币，黑暗中它们在他朦胧视线中晕开与周遭截然不同的色 调几乎令他沉醉。在这时金币贴上了他的脖颈，因此他只能困难地吞咽了一下，感到金币的边缘抵着他滚动的喉结。  
“酒精与金币——”那个人补充道，稍稍地停顿了一下，“我想你会喜欢的，船长。”  
然后金币开始了移动，酒瓶被握着瓶颈倾斜，冰凉的液体顺着他胸腹上肌肉勾勒出的线条聚成细股流下，金币则绕过他的锁骨追逐着酒精留下的湿痕。对方指腹摁在金币上的力道之大使金币经过的皮肤出现了一道道红印，火辣辣地疼；但同时酒精挥发，空气中微小气流拂过时又带来了丝丝凉意，触觉变得越发敏感。金币向下游走后又迂回上行，描摹着麦色肌肤上纹身花纹的边缘。这时爱德华感到对方的右膝分开挤进了他的双腿中间，在金币夹上他胸前在之前的挑逗中凸起的点时抵着他胯下隔着布料缓慢而用力地磨蹭了起来。爱德华抽了一口气。  
他隐约能猜到正在发生什么，却无法——或是不愿去认真思考。但有一点是确定的，涉及这方面的时候，含蓄拖延从来就不是他的风格。此刻他感到很热，耳根仿佛要烧起来，却不再是因为空气中的沉闷与高温，而是源自皮肤之下的燥动，并且这燥动正在持续拨弄着他的神经。他不耐地尝试着扭转起身子，在那个人俯下身来舔舐他唇上血液已经干涸的伤口时感到自己屈服于欲望——无论这个人打算做什么，此刻爱德华只希望他能该死地动作快点切入主题，而不是不紧不慢地隔着布料，勉强加上那些印痕带来的火辣痛感与酒精的冰凉。  
因此随后摩擦着他胯下的力度突然加大时他呻吟了出声也显得能够理解。当操控着金币的手终于放开他泛红的脆弱皮肤扯开他的腰带滑进他裤腰时他的鼻息粗重了起来。他感到自己被扼住——随后带着厚茧粗粝质感的手指形成的包围圈收紧了。当它们开始上下滑动划过他那处的敏感皮肤时，爱德华仰起了头，无力地喘着气，感到几乎无法呼吸。  
那一刻来得很快，就像骤雨，空气中是两人的气息，混杂着体液与汗水的味道。虽然这本不应该——也远不及他常有的水平，但他实在是没什么精力去等待忍耐，只是一边祈祷着这疯狂的一切快些结束，一边却又隐约有种模糊的希冀。  
因此在对方接下来猛地向下扯去他的裤子时他没有反抗，但当沾着粘稠液体的指腹——他很清楚那液体是他自己的东西——试探着触碰到他身下那处时，他依然条件反射地绷紧了身子。显然对于那些酒馆中侍酒的姑娘，或是性质更明确的一些女孩的触碰他非常熟悉，但现在的情况，在这方面——他并没有经验。  
轻摁在他那处的指尖在外围绕了一会儿，随后便向里探入了一寸。陌生的侵入感令他依然绷紧着全身的肌肉，咬着布条发出了一声意味不明的轻哼，却隐约感到那动作几乎称得上是轻柔，但无法掩饰迫切。他觉得那人若是说些什么应该会好很多，但对方依然沉默着，手指借助着浊液的润滑又向里行进了些许。  
这个过程应该不需要很久，也不应该需要很久，但爱德华感觉等待这结束已经花掉了他所有的忍耐力。在第二根手指挤入时一声压抑的低吟终于从他喉头溢出，被绑着的手臂拉动身体，后脑险些就要磕上床头。那个人急忙腾出手护住他脑后，五指插入发中安抚。  
“别动，别动。嘘……放松。”  
爱德华眼中已是一片水汽，视线模糊。身体容纳进第三根手指，他感到身体被打开，逐渐也再次起了反应。口中的布条让他的咒骂变成了模糊的呜咽，身下的手指开始进退动作，不适逐渐褪去的同时欲望被挑起。他的神情恍惚起来，下意识地挺腰磨蹭起对方，但勒在腕上的绳索令他越发感到对局势毫无掌控；在因渴求而不住抽着气的同时，他听见耳边对方的鼻息也粗重了起来。  
这时手指退开了，空虚感令爱德华抬起湿润的蓝眼睛愤懑地瞪着那人。但随后是布料落下的悉索声，双腿被分开，巨物在他做好准备之前便闯入了他体内。他模糊不清的呻吟出声，喘息则满足粗重，在那人短暂的停顿中感受到自己体内正紧紧包裹着勾勒出对方的形状。随后一只掌心发烫的粗糙手掌扣住了他腰侧，对方拉近了与他的距离；另一之手绕到他脑后扯去早已只是松散束着头发的皮绳，手指没入他的发丝滑下轻抚住颈后。随后的刺探迫不及待却又保持着一定的步调，爱德华则开始朦胧地迎上对方的节奏，直到被蹭过某处时表情抽搐了一瞬，神志直接断了弦，感到仿佛电流窜过神经，肌肉猛地绷住双腿夹紧对方。在那之后的冲撞节奏变得紊乱但次次击中要害，爱德华含混的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，快感攀上脊柱，渗入每一根神经，汗水淌下，浸湿了所能触碰到的一切。  
不久那人的脸庞凑近了，爱德华闻到了海水的气味，有一瞬间他以为那人会再次亲吻自己，然而对方却只是垂下头去，用鼻尖贴着他的颈侧呼出温热的气息，在他耳边呼唤着他的名字，声音低沉使那几个音节模糊仿佛是情人间的昵称。两人的喘息同步，垂落的鸦黑发丝扫过爱德华的皮肤，最后湿漉漉地和他的金发纠缠在一起；爱德华只来得及瞥见对方灰蓝色的眼瞳，一时间愰然让他想起家乡的天空，渡鸟展开的羽翼、雨雾与云层之后透射出的阳光。  
最终的最终如同潮水一般地涌来时，爱德华感到一阵眩晕，仿佛暴风雨席卷过海面。他只有用力咬住勒着他嘴角的布条，仰起头露出脖颈上绷紧的肌肉，闭上双眼任生理的泪水划过泛红的眼角，等待着这阵风暴过去，仿佛就要溺死在空气里。 

海风带着它独特的气味吹过窗棂，掀动了半掩着的窗帘，阳光越过窗帘将光亮与热度投在了屋室内那个浅眠中的脸庞上。爱德华动了动，好一会儿终于肯呻吟着坐了起来。他伸手去够踢在一边的靴子却碰倒了一个酒瓶，随手抄起酒瓶倒了倒，但里面的酒已是半滴不剩。  
他有些失望地丢开了空酒瓶，揉着隐隐作痛的后脑站起身，全身的肌肉酸痛着仿佛都在朝他叫嚣。他蹙起眉尝试回忆起一些什么，但记忆中没有任何清晰的画面。  
奇奇怪怪的梦境。爱德华嘟囔了一声跨过横倒在地的酒瓶，偶然回头瞥见床沿落着一片漆黑如夜的翎羽。  
他扬起眉梢放下了扶着后脑的手，袖口的褶皱波纹边缘垂下，遮住了腕际勒痕状的轻浅红印。

~Fin.~

**Author's Note:**

> 从清水文作者跨出这第一步心甘情愿给了德华——不过现在有点虚，需要更多的德华补补肾(bushi  
> 希望有人喜欢这篇啦(*'▽'*)♪


End file.
